1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a light source unit and an image projection apparatus having the same and, more particularly, to a light source unit which can effectively block infrared rays generated from a light source, and an image projection apparatus having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an image projection apparatus forms an image on a screen, etc. and includes a TV, a projector, etc. The image projection apparatus includes a light source unit, a display device which converts light emitted from the light source unit into an image, etc. The image projection apparatus may be classified as follows according to a display type and a watching type.
According to the display type, the image projection apparatus may be classified into a digital light processing (DLP), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc. According to the watching type, the image projection apparatus may be classified into a direct-view image display device in which a user directly watches a screen thereof, and a projection-type image display device in which a user indirectly watches a projected image.
As such an image projection apparatus, a projector includes an optical system including a display device such as a DMD, etc., and a light source unit providing light to the optical system. The light source unit generates the light and simultaneously heat. Also, the light source unit generates infrared rays and ultraviolet rays, besides visible rays. The infrared rays pass through a reflective mirror, etc. reflecting the visible rays. The temperature of the part on which the passed infrared rays are irradiated is increased.
Thus, it is beneficial to effectively block the infrared rays, etc. generated from the light source unit from flowing out, to thereby enhance cooling efficiency.